


NCIS & NCIS: New Orleans Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: NCIS [+ NCIS: New Orleans] Imagines [2]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the NCIS & NCIS: New Orleans characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	NCIS & NCIS: New Orleans Imagines Collection [SFW]

**Author's Note:**

> **Crossover: NCIS & Criminal Minds**
> 
> **Plus-sized!Reader**

Gif source:  [Nick](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fimgres%3Fimgurl%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2F66.media.tumblr.com%2Fbc0e2f5a53b669344ae482ed6595a963%2Ftumblr_pikbc15c6u1wa0v5oo2_250.gif%26imgrefurl%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumblr.com%2Ftagged%2F16x08%26h%3D250%26w%3D250%26tbnid%3DVjD92CG23_NUrM%26tbnh%3D225%26tbnw%3D225%26usg%3DK_IZ6sLUPJ988V4Qht1ByVJuZ3SSg%3D%26hl%3Den%26docid%3D83H67vmmXUesfM%26itg%3D1&t=ZDUxZWExMzkyZjRmMzNmM2M0ZjFkMDk1OGY2MmJlM2JlMjA1NDA0NSxWU1F6NmRKWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181898628618%2Fgif-source-nick-luke-imagine-being-an-ncis&m=0)  |  [Luke](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fgetyourimage.club%2Fresize-january-10.html&t=OTNiNTQxMzg2N2ExNzU4MjI1MmYwMDNhOTE4NWNmMGNiYjk3MTNiMyxWU1F6NmRKWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181898628618%2Fgif-source-nick-luke-imagine-being-an-ncis&m=0)

> _Imagine being an NCIS agent and working with the BAU for a case and Nick Torres, your best friend, gets jealous when you get paired up with Luke Alvez, who you start to have a thing for, causing Nick to realize that his feelings for you are deeper than he thought. (Plus-sized!Reader)_

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Nick didn’t know why it annoyed him so much. At first, he had been excited. This would be his first chance working with the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit, and he had heard only good things from McGee and Bishop. Then, you had been partnered up with SSA Luke Alvez, who took no time in getting far more cozy with you than Nick was comfortable with, and the worst part was, you were flirting back!

It ate at him, in a deep, dark swirl of feelings that shouldn’t even be there— that Nick himself hadn’t even known were there until he had to watch you and Luke for three days straight, getting closer by the day.

“Did you see how tall he was? Gotta’ be six-foot!” you were, admittedly, swooning over Luke, but it wasn’t the first guy you’d fawned over to Nick about. Sharing your thoughts on your romantic interests was a common thing throughout your friendship, of which you had heard far more details on his part than on your own. Smile never wavering, you glance towards Nick as you step off the elevator and into the parking deck, “He asked me out for dinner, you know. I’m thinking of taking him up on it.”

“Can we stop talking about Agent Alvez, please?” Nick’s voice is crisp, annoyance edging it, and you pick up on it immediately. Averting your eyes, you adjust the bag on your shoulder awkwardly.

“Sorry,” your smile breaks, and you subdue your emotions, embarrassment running through you, “I shouldn’t have talked so much about him.” You were desperate to change the subject, now, “I haven’t even asked about your day, yet? How was pairing up with Agent Morgan?”

Nick sighs, a hint of regret in his eyes as he finally looks at you, “That’s not it, it’s just… I don’t think you should fall so fast for a guy you just met, you know? I’m worried about you, is all.” The lie falls easily from his tongue, an excuse as to why he was so bothered that you eagerly accepted as truth.

“Aw, Nick,” you chuckle, leaning a hand on his bicep as you assure him, “Don’t worry, I’m a big girl. I can handle a little heartbreak.”

Your assurance does nothing to ease him, but he does his best to fake a smile, if only for your sake, “Of course you can.”


End file.
